User blog:Incredulicide/Build into society a stimulus-response mechanism
"Each time Scientology is attacked we will build into the society, if all of you do this, we'll build into the society an actual stimulus-response mechanism whereas an attack on Scientology is actually an attack on human rights, and a person making such an attack is in favor of psychiatric death camps." -- L.Ron Hubbard This audio clip is from the RJ-68 recording done at the beginning of 1969 about the happenings in 1968. Not long before this Ron recorded himself telling the Xenu story on October 3rd 1968 that equates our upsetsengrams with Body Thetans which he reiterated a decade later in a Hubbard Communication Office Bulletin (HCOB) of September 17, 1978: "Obsessive duplication is a BT characteristic. Maybe all that engrams are is excessive copying" - New Era Dianetics for Operating Thetans (NOTs), Series 6. Also just before the RJ-68 recording Ron issued an Executive Directive on November 29th 1968 titled "The War" claiming Psychiatry and "Mental Health" was chosen as a vehicle to undermine and destroy the West! Importantly in the last 80 seconds of the Xenu story excerpt above Hubbard again says how to overcome this nasty stimulus-response implant by cloaking Dianetics self-help tech (which he labelled a "science" making it easily disprovenattacked with actual scientific methods) in one of the more optimum implanted false memories: religion. Neat trick. Fool the whole population of the planet with Scientology in order to save it with Dianetics: "They fixed up an implant that there .. people are taught carefully that any man who tries to save the world must be killed. He must be mobbed and hanged. Any man who tries to save the world. So I of course, shifted our valence over to a more optimum R6 valence. The whole population of the planet responds like a clock to R6 symbols. They respond to nothing else. They do not respond to reason. They only respond to R6 symbols. So you occupy the wrong symbol and people begin to think of you as a person who is going to save the planet, then one and all are more or less under orders to slaughter you. Well, they booby trapped it. They booby trapped it very badly. Whenever, then, anybody tries to do anything about this he is apt to get a flashback. So you mustn't go around talking about being the people who are going to save the planet. You are the people the planet obeys. You are the people who own the planet. You are not the people who are going to save the planet. And, thereby, you will save it." About a minute earlier in Ron's Journal '68 we hear Hubbard saying the equivalent of the famous "ALWAYS ATTACK in a press release. Never Defend or Deny. (LRH)" words from the policy letter dated 30 May 1974 PR Series 24, titled "HANDLING HOSTILE CONTACTS/DEAD AGENTING": "You don't defend Scientology, you just simply attack along this line of human rights." Category:Blog posts